Entre prisas y caricias
by Rossue
Summary: Sasuke me prometió que sus ojos eran sus ojos. Había nostalgia en su mirada.
**Disclaimer applied.**

 **En honor al cumpleaños de la Queen.**

 **Dedicado a Rooss, gracias por el nombre. Se te quiere.**

.*/*/*/*/*.

 **Entre prisas y caricias**

.

.

.

 ** _Sólo déjate llevar sin miedo._**

Sus embestidas siempre fueron suaves, es algo de lo que nunca me quejé. Siempre llevándome al éxtasis de una manera dulce y cálida.

Pero aquella noche, la noche de mi cumpleaños veintidós noté aquel doloroso detalle.

Sasuke nunca me miraba a los ojos mientras me hacía el amor. Y no era la primera vez, esa situación se había dado desde nuestra primera vez.

 ** _Mírame a los ojos sin temor._**

Estábamos tan perdidos en aquel momento perfecto, pero aún así me dolía, era como estar siendo despreciada por completo. Lo sabía, lo entendía mejor que nadie. Él me amaba.

 ** _¿Sabes, Sasuke?, Aún puedo sentir que tienes miedo de verme a los ojos._**

Deseaba tanto que me mirara a los ojos, pero el simple hecho de tenerle entre mis brazos me provocaba tanta nostalgia y felicidad, que sentía que reprocharle aquello sería estúpido. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello, su frente chocó con la mía. La esperanza de que me mirara me invadió por completo.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —le escuché preguntar.

Dejó las embestidas a un lado ignorando el hecho de que estábamos tan cerca de nuestro propio cielo. Le miré, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su mano viajó desde mi cintura hasta mi cadera. Su tacto me quemó de tantas manera posibles que juré poder llegar al éxtasis allí mismo.

 ** _Siento que solamente reproché el hecho de que tu pasado fue cruel._**

—No —mentí—, sigue.

Volvió de nuevo al suave y quedo vaivén de caderas. Aquello era como un mar de sensaciones varias. Su piel sobre la mía provocando la fricción perfecta. Sus caderas y las mías bailando de manera sincronizadas. Mis desconsiderados gemidos en su oído mientras sus labios se pegaban a mi cuello.

Acariciarle siempre fue el mejor de los regalos.

Acariciarle era como estar en el cielo por una eternidad no eterna.

Mis manos se deslizaron sobre su espalda.

Pero mis pensamientos tristes me invadieron de mil maneras. Cuando menos lo pensé había dejado de gemir ante nuestro vaivén de caderas. Pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que me mirara a los ojos dolía.

 ** _No importa qué clase de ojos tuvieras, Sasuke, para mí siempre fueron tus ojos._**

Y volvió a parar en su contra.

—Algo va mal —me dijo.

Sus labios estaban pegados a mi hombro izquierdo.

—¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos cuando hacemos el amor? —le pregunté.

El calor había desaparecido dándole la bienvenida a una destructora nostalgia.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en silencio. Pero podía sentirlo, estaba tratando de mantener el control en sí mismo. Estaba buscando las palabras correctas para reprimirse de cierta manera que pudiera evadir el tema por completo.

Alejé mis manos de su espalda. Acaricié su rostro escondido en la curvatura de mi cuello y lo obligué a mirarme a los ojos. Lo hizo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos para mi beneficio de vanagloria eterna.

—Porque éstos son los ojos de un asesino, Sakura —me soltó sin más.

 ** _Para mí eras tú. Sólo tú._**

Mi corazón se quebró en mil pedazos para siempre.

No importa cuánto tiempo pase. Para mí aquella frase será la más dolorosa que me han dicho.

Sasuke volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

—Para mí son los ojos de mi amado —dije en susurros tratando de contener el llanto que provocaba el nudo en mi garganta.

—Sakura… —gimió.

No sé cómo sucedió, estaba de nuevo buscando nuestro punto de éxtasis evadiéndome por completo.

—¡Abre los ojos! —pedí—. ¡Hazlo!

—No me pidas eso.

—Sólo hazlo.

 ** _Lamento tanto obligarte, Sasuke._**

Abrió los ojos. Puso su frente contra la mía.

El vaivén se volvió más intenso, pero en ningún momento las cosas dejaron de ser como eran. Sus ojos eran los ojos de Sasuke, el hombre que yo amaba y que a pesar de todo seguiré amando.

—Sakura… —me rogó.

—No —gemí—, sólo mírame a los ojos. No me dañarás, Sasuke.

—Yo…

Pero se quedó en silencio. Me besó de una manera tan brusca. Sus ojos aún abiertos. Los míos aún abiertos. Dejó mis labios.

Minutos después estaba a horcajadas sobre él. Meciéndome de manera suave y lenta. Viendo a los ojos mientras su mano rodeaba mi cintura y sus labios me besaban.

—Tus ojos no son los mismos, ahora eres un ser nuevo —le dije cuando solté sus labios.

 ** _Tus ojos no son los de un asesino._**

Y el orgasmo nos golpeó al mismo tiempo de una manera violenta y brusca.

—Mis ojos te pertenecen —me dijo—. Hoy en tu cumpleaños, prometo que mis ojos sólo te miraran a ti, Sakura. Mi esposa.

En aquel momento no pude estar más feliz. Lo abracé tan fuerte. Me sentí totalmente infinita en un mundo no existen infinitos. Perdida en todo lo que me podía hacer feliz.

 ** _Sasuke, cumpliste tu promesa. Tus ojos sólo me miraron a mí._**

.*/*/*/*/*.

Las olas del mar se mueven de manera brusca.

Meses después de aquello, Sasuke murió en mis brazos después de que algún bastardo le arrancara los ojos y atravesara su corazón con una katana. Aún puedo recordar sus últimas palabras. Aún puedo escuchar mis gritos maldiciendo y deseando matar a todo el mundo. Aún puedo recordar cómo sus labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa.

 _"Mis ojos siempre fueron tuyos, Sakura…"_

Las cenizas de Sasuke se esparcieron en este mar y desde entonces vengo aquí cada vez que tengo oportunidad. Siempre lo hago, no puedo dejar, pero ya no estoy más sola como al principio.

Miro a mi izquierda dándome cuenta que mi pequeña ha dejado de estar a mi lado.

—¡Sarada! —le grito.

Le encuentro. Está jugando con la arena.

—¡Mira, mamá, papá nos está viendo desde el mar!

 ** _Sasuke, no quiero que seas sólo una ilusión._**

 ** _.*/*/*/*/*._**

 **No tenía planeado escribir hoy, pero la idea surgió sin más. Podría ir uno que otro error, pero prometo pasar pronto por aquí para editarlo.**

 **Espero que les guste, disfruten.**

 **Se les quiere.**

 **Ray.**


End file.
